Perfection Is Her Flaw
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Nadeshiko was a flawless girl with a need to be perfect. Everyone tried to tell her that there was no such thing as perfection, but Nadeshiko only shooed them off. Now when Souma Kukai comes around, will he be able to open Nadeshiko's eyes to flaws?


**A/N: Yeah, I have written another oneshot. (It's fun doing these! w) Anyway, I did this oneshot due to depression because...I was doing this cell project and my parents said it looked like crap and that I should start all over. And I didn't want to do it all over because I did this all by myself and I tried my hardest. And then I realized they only cared about it looking perfect. So I read the rubric. And it just angered me and then I decided to do a oneshot on perfection. You all may think differently, but that's okay with me because I honestly do not care. Anyway, I own nothing, Enjoy! ^^**

**Perfection Is Her Flaw**

Fujisaki Nadeshiko was always the kind of girl who despised flaws. She would never accept any kind of flaw no matter what it was. Flaws were her enemy. Nadeshiko herself was a flawless girl that many admired. Yet Nadeshiko had a flaw within her that nobody, not even Nadeshiko, noticed. This flaw was not just any ordinary flaw. It was a flaw made from perfection. A flaw that nobody noticed because the perfection hid it. The flaw wished to be hidden and never be shown. Unluckily for that flaw, it's true identity was about to be revealed to the whole world on who Fujisaki Nadeshiko really was.

"Number one when you're around me: no flaws! Got that?" a girl with long flowing deep violet hair said. She had a doll-like figure with ivory skin and big brown fawn eyes. Her lips were a cherry red and she wore a black and white lolita dress.

The person that stood before this girl nodded nervously. It was a boy who looked like he was in his teen years. Maybe fourteen to sixteen years old. He had messy auburn hair and a deep tan. He had emerald green eyes. He wore a black jacket with a white buttoned-down shirt underneath and a green tie along with green plaid shorts.

"Number two: make sure that you do not touch me. Understand? No touchy me, also known as the flawless princess," the girl said. She flashed a flawless smile.

"U-Understood, Fujisaki," the boy said nervously.

"Say it again. Do not forget the honorific this time too. Oh, and add my first name too," the girl demanded.

No flaws.

"Understood, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-san," the boy said. He made sure he didn't stammer this time.

"Perfect! Now, here is your first duty as the Jack's chair," Nadeshiko said. She handed the boy a stack of papers.

"What am I-" the boy began, but immediately shut his mouth. He sighed and walked off, carrying the stack of papers with him.

"Oi, Souma, over here!" a voice called towards the boy.

The boy turned around and yelped, beginning to run. The voice that called out to be a boy with a similar appearance to Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Fujisaki Nagihiko, otherwise known as Fujisaki Nadeshiko's mirror reflection. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "It's just me, Kukai."

The boy, otherwise known as Souma Kukai, stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh, it's just you. Dude, your sister is crazy!" Kukai groaned as he slowly made his way towards Nagihiko. He struggled with the stack of papers in his hands.

"Need some help?" Nagihiko chuckled. He walked over to Kukai and took half of the papers away from him.

"Thanks, man," Kukai said with a toothy grin.

"I know my sister can be crazy, but she is still innocent," Nagihiko pointed out.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Nadeshiko..." Kukai collapsed onto the grass, letting the papers that were in his hands cascade down towards the ground.

"Nadeshiko ain't gonna be happy when she finds out you've been lazing on the job," Nagihiko said. He scrambled for the papers that had spread out all over the field around them.

"I don't care. Maybe I'll get lucky and be kicked out of this damned club," Kukai said. He picked up a piece of paper that was laying beside him.

"It's not a club. It's an organization called the Guardians. It's actually a pretty good honor to be a part of them," Nagihiko replied. He was already finished gathering all of the falling papers.

"Hmph...whatever," Kukai muttered. He tilted his head up towards the sky. "Nadeshiko is pretty though..."

"Hey, back off of my sister," Nagihiko said, getting all defensive over his younger sister.

"W-Wait! No! I didn't mean-" Kukai stumbled for words to say.

Nagihiko laughed. "Hey, it's alright. Go figure. Many boys like my sister. I shouldn't be surprised you've got a crush on her too. Actually, I don't think I wouldn't mind if you two dated," Nagihiko said.

"D-Date!? You've got to be kidding me, right? No way in hell would I date your sister!" Kukai said, flustered. He quickly got up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He collected his papers from Nagihiko, heading off towards the media center. He then stopped and turned his head half-way around to get a good look at Nagihiko. "Then again...maybe I will..." He then ran off, papers trailing behind him.

Nagihiko sighed and grabbed all of the papers that Kukai kept dropping as he ran. He rolled his eyes as he reluctantly followed his friend.

---

"Perfect!" Nadeshiko triumphantly said.

"You haven't even done anything yet," Nagihiko muttered, sweat dropping.

"Hm? What was that, dear brother? I just finished perfectly placing all of the things I need for my cell model," Nadeshiko said as she began to stack papers.

Nagihiko traced his finger along the rim of his cup of tea. He glanced up to see his twin stacking papers and readying everything for the guardian meeting that was happening in ten minutes. "Why do you always like things being perfect?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, you know why! It's because perfection is the most beautiful thing in the world! Anything that is perfect is beautiful! Ah, sadly the world is horribly hideous due to all of its flaws," Nadeshiko explained to her brother with a giggle here and there.

"But there is no such thing as perfection, y'know," Nagihiko pointed out.

"There is too such a thing called perfection! Have you ever looked at me? I am the definition of perfection. All boys swoon over me proving that my beauty is at its highest peak of perfection! Not to mention I always get A's! I have never gotten a single B in my life. I am a straight A student and I always get 100's on every assignment I do," Nadeshiko boasted.

That was all the girl ever cared about. It was only herself and perfection in her life. It was as if everything else was blind to her. It made Nagihiko feel ashamed to be related to her. If only someone could make her realize there was no such thing as perfection. That even Nadeshiko herself has a flaw hidden deep within her.

"Whatever you say," Nagihiko mumbled. He took a sip of his tea.

"Perfect! Now, I guess I just have to wait for the others to come," Nadeshiko said happily. She turned towards Nagihiko and glared at him. "Get. Out."

Nagihiko quickly stood up, forgetting he wasn't supposed to be here. _Please, someone teach her reality!_

When Nagihiko had disappeared from the Royal Garden, the rest of the guardians entered. First came in Hotori Tadase who was the king of the Guardians. Next was Yuiki Yaya who was the ace of the Guardians. Then came in Souma Kukai, jack of the Guardians. Finally, Hinamori Amu entered as the joker of the Guardians.

"Just on time," Nadeshiko breathed. She took Nagihiko's teacup and hurriedly cleaned it. She then took her seat next to Tadase.

_There she is again. The perfect girl..._ Kukai mentally said. He tried his best to smile. It was his first day here. He felt worried that Nadeshiko would scold him. Then again, why did he care? She was just one girl. But now that he thought about it, she just wasn't any normal girl. She was Nagihiko's _little sister._

The meeting went on perfectly just as Nadeshiko had hoped. With a little help of the other guardians, Kukai made no blunts or flaws. He felt relieved when the meeting was over. Just when Kukai was about to grab his stuff and leave, he heard someone call his name.

"Souma-kun," Nadeshiko called out smoothly.

Kukai slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"May you please help me carry this huge box home?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

What should he do? Should he say yes or say no? Sadly, Kukai reluctantly gave in and helped Nadeshiko carry her box filled with junk back home. It was a quiet walk, and no flaws were made until that is when Kukai saw Nadeshiko's house. He dropped the box, making a loud THUD! His jaw dropped all the way to the cement and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. _This_ was where them two Fujisaki twins lived!?

Nadeshiko screamed and dove for the box, but was a few seconds late to catch it. She glared at Kukai menacingly, trying to get his attention. She then noticed Kukai's expression. She followed his gaze and realized what he was so shocked about. She then burst out into a giggle fit.

Hearing Nadeshiko's bell-like giggling snapped Kukai out of his trance. He stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was laughing about. Slowly, he entered another trance. Her giggling was so cute that it just had to trap him into an ecstasy. Briskly shaking his head to stop him from staring off into space again, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your expression is what," Nadeshiko replied calmly, wiping a couple of tears from her eyes. She stood up, groping onto a nearby pole for balance. "Did my brother ever tell you that we were rich?"

"Y-Yeah...but I never thought you guys were this rich!" Kukai exclaimed.

The two stood before a mansion that took up a good three acres of land. It was traditional Japanese styled. Nadeshiko rang the doorbell and patiently waited for the gates to open. Slowly the gates swung open, revealing rocky path up to the mansion. Nadeshiko motioned for Kukai to follow who did as told.

It was so beautiful. There were varieties of plants and a pond and...it was so indescribable but yet so perfect and beautiful that it was hard to believe it was even real! Soon, the two reached the actual door to the actual mansion.

"I'm home!" Nadeshiko shouted into the mansion. Her voice ricocheted off the walls. She slipped her shoes off, glaring at Kukai who stood there like an idiot.

"O-Oh!" Kukai also took off his shoes.

"Follow me," Nadeshiko ordered Kukai. Kukai nodded and obeyed. He followed the petite up several flight of stairs until they reached the very top floor of the mansion. They were in a hallway. On the right of the hallway was a door and on the left of the hallway was another door. In the middle of the hallway were two huge double doors. Nadeshiko led Kukai to the right of the hallway which appeared to be her room.

"Wow..." Kukai gaped.

Nadeshiko's room was filled with many different kimonos and fans with different shapes, sizes, patterns, and colors. A naginata hung over a bed that was placed in the middle of the room against the wall. There was a computer desk over at one side and a screen in one corner next to the closet which ended up being a walk-in closet. At the foot of Nadeshiko's bed was treasure chest. There was a bed built into the wall with a window next to it. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a kotatsu with a purple flowery design on it.

"Nice room you've got here," Kukai complimented.

"Thank you," Nadeshiko said wth a light blush. "You can hang out with Nagihiko in his room right across the hall," Nadeshiko offered.

"Um...okay," Kukai said. He slid open Nadeshiko's bedroom door and closed it quietly. He then ran across the hall, opening Nagihiko's door slightly to see him at his computer desk with headphones on. Probably listening to music. "Yo."

Nagihiko turned in Kukai direction. He held a finger up and paused whatever he was listening to. He took his headphones off. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Nagihiko greeted. He walked up to Kukai and have his friend a high-five.

"I was just helping your sister carry this box to her room," Kukai replied, taking a seat on Nagihiko's bed.

"Hm...I see. She must be working on her cell project," Nagihiko said. He took a seat next to Kukai.

"She's probably going to do perfect on that too, am I right?" Kukai said sarcastically.

Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. This is the first time she's done a project like this," Nagihiko said. He flipped a lock of hair behind his back.

"I see..." _Still no doubt it will be perfect..._

---

"I haven't see Nadeshiko anywhere today lately," Kukai said the next day. He went home early to eat dinner. Now it was the next day and he hadn't seen one sign of Nadeshiko at all. He took this chance to skip the guardian meeting.

"No...no...no matter what I do..it still has so many flaws..." a voice mumbled.

Kukai lifted his head up to see a girl sitting under a shady tree. It looked like she was crying, even though it was hard to tell. Kukai decided to check it out. As he neared closer towards the girl, he realized it was Nadeshiko. And she was crying.

"U-Uwaah..." Nadeshiko whined. She had a box in her hand, and tears were flowing down her face. She stared down into the box, her eyes filled with no sign of life.

"Nadeshiko...?" Kukai slowly got closer to Nadeshiko. "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Kukai! Um...it...it's nothing!" Nadeshiko quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes. And this time those tears were tears of sadness.

Kukai's expression softened. At first he didn't like Nadeshiko because of her need for perfection, but then again...perfection helped keep Nadeshiko grounded. But he began to feel sorry for her. He sat down next to her and looked in the box Nadeshiko held. It was the cell project Nadeshiko was working on yesterday. It was all messy and...basically it looked like crap. It was poorly made and seemed rushed.

"I see. You don't want to turn this in because it looks really bad?" Kukai guessed.

Nadeshiko sniffled and nodded her head. "Many people are disappointed in me because they expected better from me...even Nagihiko thought it was bad! I'm useless if I cannot make something that is perfect! I will get a F if I turn this in!"

Kukai wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko and put his chin on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. A blush appeared on Nadeshiko's flustered face. "Sshh...It's okay. Turn it in anyway. At least you tried," Kukai said. He smiled softly.

"No! I can't turn in something like this! It...It needs to be perfect!" Nadeshiko cried.

"Trying to make something that looks perfect is stupid..." Kukai coldly said.

"W-Wha-?" Nadeshiko stared at Kukai with frightened eyes.

"There is no such thing as perfection. It may be close to perfection but-"

"But it is nowhere near perfection!"

"That is true, but nothing is perfect. Even you have a flaw, Nadeshiko. It is only one flaw. A flaw that hides beneath your perfection," Kukai said, pointed at Nadeshiko's chest.

Nadeshiko put a hand to her heart which was where Kukai was pointing to. Tears slowly began to descend from her watery eyes again.

No more. No more flaws.

"That flaw..." Kukai slowly began to say.

A flaw that would never leave Nadeshiko. Even if she did rid of that flaw, she would still have that flaw hidden deep within her.

"...is...?" Nadeshiko asked.

Perfection doesn't exist.

"...your need to be perfect." Kukai completed.

Even being perfect is a flaw.

"Eh?"

Nadeshiko's flaw was her need for perfection. Her perfection was her flaw.

"Because of your perfection, you have a need to be flawless. That is your flaw." Kukai stared at Nadeshiko seriously.

Even Nadeshiko had a flaw. Slowly Nadeshiko's eyes finally opened to reality. She nodded her head in understand, beginning to understand what everyone was trying to tell her. And this one boy helped open her eyes to reality. The imperfect world.

"Yes. Everything is imperfect. And that is something I must accept..."

Nothing is perfect, no matter what you try. Even if you want to do a project and try to make it perfect, it's still imperfect and still will be missing something that will make it perfect. Nobody and nothing is perfect. And that is something that even us humans must learn to understand. There is no such thing as perfection, because perfection does not exist. There will always be one thing that will come along to ruin the perfection, but that doesn't mean it ruins the beauty that shines brilliantly.

**A/N: Sorry it seemed rushed and everything! TT___TT The moral of this story was obviously in the last paragraph. Anyway, again this is a ONESHOT. It is COMPLETE. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think! ^o^ So anyway...yeah...**


End file.
